A variety of fragrance delivery systems are known including systems which provide for the wicking of a liquid containing a fragrance into the atmosphere. Wick systems have also been previously employed to simultaneously deliver two liquids wherein the liquids are either contained in separate containers or the liquids are immiscible and form distinct layers in a single container. Two such liquids may be relied upon to each carry a different fragrance or fragrance components. Such systems have also been relied upon to deliver a fragrance with a biocide or insecticide or a fragrance with an odor neutralizer or any other combination of volatile substances with or without active ingredients.
The two liquids may be selected so as to for example support an aqueous based component in combination with for example an organic solvent based component. By combining two immiscible liquids in a single transparent container, the appearance of the resulting formation of two distinct layers can be exploited for its decorative effect. Relying on a wicking system to deliver the components of two layers into the atmosphere has previously been accomplished by using either multiple wicks or a compound wick wherein separated wicking paths are provided in a single wick element. Such configurations increase the complexity and cost of fragrance delivery systems.
A delivery system is needed which allows for a plurality of immiscible liquids to be simultaneously delivered through a simple wick. Additionally, it is most desirable to be able to reduce the number of steps in the formulation process of compositions that yield multiple layers of immiscible liquids.